Boy Meets Hell Girl
by YuriFan300
Summary: Ai Enma's job is difficult. But she's been doing it for centuries. Then, for some reason, Ai develops some feelings for this boy she's been looking at and doesn't know why. What would happen if he found out Ai's secret?
1. Strange Feelings

**Boy Meets Hell Girl**

**Protagonist: Ai Enma**

**Genre: Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hell Girl or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is my first Hell Girl fanfic and this story is inspired by HeaveMoonLight's Hell Girl Changes for a New or technically a little rewrite of the story since I've been waiting for an update for a while. So, please, enjoy!**

It's a gloomy day out in Tokyo. Rain drops fall from the dark gray clouds and make tiny little drops on the ground. There were most people walking down the streets with umbrellas in hand, either walking to their homes from work or just meeting up with some people to restaurants. But there is one girl who is standing alone in the middle of the crowd. A girl about 13 years of age with long black hair with hime-cut bangs and wearing a black school girl's uniform with red expressionless eyes. The girl is Ai Enma, also known as the Hell Girl. It is her duty to send people's souls to hell, whenever someone accesses the site called Hell Correspondence and types in the name of someone they hold a grudge on. Then, she varies the victims to hell as well as the people who accessed the site has been given a price. When they die, they will also go to hell.

But sometimes, Ai is tired of it all. Telling people the same thing over and over and varying people to hell every time. It's just a boring, but difficult job for her. And so she stands in the middle of the crowd of people, not even caring if she got wet and stares at the people passing by. _Pitiful souls_, she thinks to herself. She wishes she just quit her job. She wishes to be a normal human and be free from this misery. But she was ordered by the God of Hell to keep doing her duties if she doesn't want to go to hell herself and have her soul burned. So, for about 4 centuries, she kept doing her job. But now, Ai is sick of it. She just wishes for once she can have a life of her own instead of in the world where the sky is just the sun setting all the time.

Feeling bored of standing in one place for about 15 minutes, Ai closes her eyes and teleports herself to a middle school in front of the gate. Glancing at the clock above her, she sees that it's almost time for dismissal. Thankfully, she's well hidden, so that people won't notice her. This is also the part that tires her out. Since being alone, no one wanted to be with her, except for one person. The person she had loved and cared about was taken away from her by the people and she had hated them for doing that. Since then, she became like this and had to fulfill her duties as Hell Girl. Now she's afraid that if she gets in a relationship with someone, the same result may happen.

Soon, she hears the bell ring after a few minutes have passed. She sees only a few students exit the school, talking with their friends and others just walking alone. Ai keeps on staring at them, thinking the same thing in her head, _Ungrateful people. They never learn._ Just then, someone catches her eye. Ai sees a handsome guy with short red hair and a boy's uniform. She finds herself staring at him even longer than the others. As he stands there, staring at the cherry blossoms falling from a tree, he begins smiling. Seeing him smile makes Ai want to smile too. She peeks out from her hiding spot a bit to get a closer look at him. His appearance makes her heart race and blush at the same time. She slowly raises her hand to her chest and can feel her heart beating rapidly. It's been so long since she felt this way. So . . . why is she feeling this way? She looks up to notice him looking at her from a distance. Ai quickly hides again, hoping that he doesn't find her. She then quickly teleports herself back to her own world before the young man could even approach the hiding place.

"Huh," he says, scratching his head. "Must be my imagination."

* * *

><p>Ai lies on her bed, thinking about the guy she just saw briefly, which makes her heart race again. <em>Why?<em> she thinks to herself. _Why is this happening to me?_ For 400 years, she's been sending people to hell, no matter which person it is. But this guy, a handsome guy just caught her interest. Her heart keeps on beating whenever she thinks about him. Lying down on her back, she stares at the ceiling, feeling of longing come over her. Though she's not looking, she knows that her 3 servants are watching her, but decides not to say so.

"The Miss isn't looking too good," Ren says.

"It must be that guy she's been looking at," Hone Onna points out.

"I'm sure the mistress will be okay," Wanyudo says. "Tomorrow's a new day, right?"

"I guess so," Ren says, shrugging.

"Let's leave her be for now," Hone Onna says.

The others nod as they leave the room, leaving Ai by herself. She still stares at the ceiling and thinking about that guy she saw. She then sits up and puts her hand on her chest again to feel her heart beating. _This feeling,_Ai thinks to herself. _It so . . . good. But why? More importantly, who is that guy? He looks so . . . handsome and fit. I just . . . can't get him off my mind. I . . . want to see him again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter, but I promise it will get better. I like to say this is just to expand the other story a bit to get it more interesting. I don't know. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;) **


	2. They Meet

**Chapter 2**

**They Meet**

The next day at the school, the same red haired guy is sitting at his desk, unable to listen to the teacher's lectures. He couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious girl he might have seen yesterday. Who was she anyway? He really wanted to talk to her yesterday, but didn't get a chance since she was quick at hiding. Maybe today he'll find her and speak with her. As soon as the bell rings, he packs his stuff and gets ready to leave home. However, his best friend comes running up to him.

"Hey, Aki," another guy with brown hair says. "What's happenin' bro?"

"Nothing much," the red haired guy, Aki, replies. "What about you, Takeshi?"

"I'm fine," Takeshi says. "Say, you want to come over to my house again?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have to help out my family."

"Again? Look, I understand that your family life isn't very good, but you can at least take a break once in a while."

"I would love to," Aki says, sadly. "But without our father around, we're pretty much useless. He was the best father I ever had."

"Man, that heart attack really killed him, didn't it?" Takeshi says.

Aki just nods his head.

"Well, though it's been 2 years since he passed away, you and your mother are still getting by, right?"

"Um . . . sort of."

"I see. Well then, keep up the good work. I'm sure both of you will live a good life someday."

"I hope." For Aki, he's not really sure himself.

After waving to each other good-bye Aki starts walking home. He used to live a happy life with both of his parents. They would have a great time together every day, which makes him very happy. He is mostly happy because of his father. His father would always make him smile and give his time to his son whenever he could. His mother would be so happy that the two of them get along so well together. Until one day, his father had suffered from a severe heart attack for some reason and Aki didn't know why. Then, the police had found some evidence that might have caused it: an overdose from some pills he had taken. Aki had recalled that he wasn't feeling well from work for a couple weeks and was feeling stressed about it. He had no idea that his father would be given pills that would cure some stress. He even had no idea who had given him those.

After he passed away, his life had turned upside down. They were running low on money pretty fast and Aki had no choice but to get a part time job. But all he got was being a cashier at a grocery store. He didn't really want that kind of job, but he accepted it anyway. For the next 2 years, he continued to do this, for his family's sake and for himself. If he wanted to keep the family going, then he has to work for it in order to keep living. It's difficult, but Aki just has to deal with it. He continues to walk down the halls until he gets to the exit doors.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ai is standing at the same place she had been yesterday. She couldn't take her mind off of that guy she had seen and hoped to see him again. So she had teleported herself to the same spot, keeping herself well hidden from others. However, she hears faint rustling in the bushes and slightly turns her head to its direction.<p>

"Don't mind us, Miss," Wanyudo says, waving at her.

"We're just keeping watch," Ren adds.

"Good luck," Hone Onna says.

Ai turns back to notice some of the students are already getting out of school. She tries to keep an eye out for the red haired guy she saw yesterday, but there's so many kids that it's impossible to find him this way. But just as she's about to give up, she looks closely at the one guy she's been looking for. The same red hair and face from yesterday. He stops at the gate and looks around for a bit before continuing to walk. Ai finally got to see him again and finds herself walking towards him step by step. She felt like she was possessed by something just from looking at him. However, without even realizing it, she steps on a a stick that snaps in half, making it loud enough for the red-haired guy to hear.

She stops and looks at him staring at her with a confused look on his face. Ai stares back at him before backing away for a bit, feeling the need to run away. The red haired guy continues to stare at the raven haired girl, seeing that she's wearing a school uniform that is unfamiliar to him. That uniform isn't from any schools that he's known from that part of town.

"Um, h-hello," he says, kind of startled from the raven-haired girl's emotionless eyes.

Ai's heart skips a beat as soon as she heard him speak. She wanted to talk to him, but the feeling of nervousness is getting to her. Why would she be nervous anyway? It's just a guy talking to her. But she feels herself backing away even more to the point where she is about to turn and run.

"Wait!" he begs as he runs up to her and grabs her arm.

Ai gasps softly as her heart skips a beat again. Now, she's being touched by him, which is a surprise to her.

"You don't need to be shy," he says, gently. "You can talk to me."

Ai turns her head to notice him smiling at her. Seeing him smile makes her want to smile. But she still obtains her expressionless look.

"Hello," she whispers.

The red haired guy nods. "Now that's better. Here, why don't we talk over here?" He takes her to the front yard of the school and both of them sit next to each other. Ai looks down at the ground, unsure of how to start a conversation. In fact, she had been alone all those years that she barely talks to anyone other than her grandmother.

"So . . ." the red-haired guy says as he looks at her. "Let's start by introducing ourselves. My name is Aki." He puts out his hand.

Ai stares at it for about a minute an a half while blushing. She then slowly, but gently grips his. "My name . . . is Ai."

"Ai," he repeats. "What a beautiful name."

Ai blushes again at his compliment. She had never heard anyone say that to her before. It is . . . a very nice feeling to her.

"So, do you live around here?" Aki asks.

"Not really," Ai replies.

"Oh, did you just move here?"

"You could say that."

"Oh. I see. You looked kind of new to me, so I was wondering if you're from somewhere else." Aki says. "Anyway, it's very nice to meet you, Ai. I hope we can be good friends."

_Friends,_ the raven-haired girl thinks. She starts to flash a memory of her past again and quickly stands up.

"What's wrong?" Aki asks.

"I . . . have to go," Ai replies. "There's something important . . . I have to do."

"Oh, okay." He stands up as well. "I have to go anyway. I have to help my mother with some stuff around the house."

Ai just nods and turns away. "I'll see you later," she whispers.

"Yes, I'll definitely see you later!" Aki says, happily. "Same spot tomorrow?"

Ai stops walking and stares at the ground for a moment. She had never been asked to meet someone again the next day either. Maybe this could be the start of something new for her. She slightly turns her head and nods again.

"Alright!" Aki says. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." He waves at her as he walks away.

While he's on his way home, Ai turns back to see him off. She slowly raises a fist to her chest to feel her heart beating again. _This feeling again,_ she thinks to herself. _Why is this happening to me? Plus . . . how can I trust him as a friend? I don't want to go through the same thing again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, my! Will Ai be able to make friends with this guy? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, Hell Girl is a mystery anime as well and I'm not very good at writing mysteries since this is my first one. **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
